Reality Video Machine
'Reality Video Machine '(現実ビデオ化機 Genjitsu bideo-ka-ki) is an episode from the Doraemon (1979 anime). Plot The episode begins with Nobita hitting a home run during a baseball match, which surprises everyone in the team. Later he manages to catch the ball while fielding, helping the team win the match. Everyone cheers for Nobita for playing so well. While heading back home, Shizuka praises Nobita while stating she noticed his personality has changed quite a bit. Nobita states that it's nothing and he wanted to prove that even he can hit a home run against the probable odds. When Shizuka asks what he meant by that, Nobita tells her it's nothing while in his mind, he states that there's a reason for his excellent performance and he won't disclose that. The episode goes for a flashback where Nobita explains to Doraemon that Suneo calculated the average for all the players in the team. When asked what his average was, Nobita states that it's 0.01, which shocks Doraemon, who states that he has a 1/100 chance of playing well. Nobita pleads Doraemon to do something cause if he doesn't play well, Gian will kick him out of the team, which will most likely happen as he's very short tempered. He asks if there's a gadget that can increase his batting average and Doraemon tells him there isn't, much to his dismay. Doraemon states that to do well in sports, there's only one formula which is practicing, but Nobita pleads him to help as he doesn't have time to practice. Doraemon however, states that there's nothing he can do, causing to give up and rest. Just then Tamako arrives and tells Nobita that Suneo's on the phone and wants to speak to him. Nobita refuses, leaving Doraemon to go in his place. After a while, Doraemon tells Nobita that Suneo invited him to see a Ninja Perman movie, however Nobita tells him to go instead as he doesn't want to get humiliated by Suneo again. While watching the Perman movie, Suneo states that the film hasn't been released to the market yet and so is an exclusive premiere. Everyone is amazed at Perman's heroics and Suneo decides to replay the climax scene by rewinding the footage in the video player. As Suneo show cases, the rewind, play and pause mechanics of the video player. Doraemon gets an idea to help Nobita out. Back home, he presents the Reality Video Machine to Nobita and states that with the gadget he can control reality like a video player, whether it be rewinding, fast forwarding, or pausing. To illustrate how the gadget works to Nobita, Doraemon brings out a Dorayaki from his bed and begins to eat it. After eating, he presses the rewind button and the Dorayaki shows up again, much to Nobita's surprise. However, he questions how the gadget is going to help him with his batting skills. Doraemon states that he can use the gadget to rewind the ball play until he hits a home run. Nobita gets excited upon hearing that and takes the gadget, while Doraemon warns him that he will get tired if he tries a 100 times. Nobita assures him that it won't take a complete 100 times to get a home run. During the baseball match (that was show in the beginning of the episode), Nobita uses the Reality Video Machine to erase the 3 strikes that he got and hit a home run. Back in the present, Nobita feels tired as it took 4 swings to get a home run. As Shizuka congratulates Nobita for doing well, he gets the idea to use the gadget to make Shizuka praise him as many times as he wants. Eventually, Shizuka gets exhausted due to the rewinds and heads home. Back home, Nobita tells the entire story to Doraemon, who feels happy that Nobita's problem was solved and asks him to return the Video Machine. However, Nobita wants to use it for a couple of days and lies down to take a nap. Doraemon scolds him for planning to use the gadget to be lazy, causing Nobita to rewind what he said so that he feels tired and can't scold him. Feeling satisfied, Nobita takes a nap while Doraemon worries about Nobita misusing the gadget. He then notices that Nobita's collar has pressed the rewind button. Nobita dreams about the baseball match and when he wakes up, he sees his mom who thought he and Doraemon went to Suneo's house to see his new video player. Nobita explains that it's Friday and he came back from the match, but Tamako tells him that it's Thursday and his game is tomorrow, confusing him even more. He frantically searches for the Video Machine until he suspects that Doraemon might have taken it back. Nobita heads out and nearly bumps into Doraemon who returned back from Suneo's house. Nobita asks Doraemon whether he took the gadget and rewinded time back by one day, however Doraemon replies that he has no idea what he's talking about. Nobita tries to explain about the Video Machine to Doraemon and how it can manipulate reality like a video player, but Doraemon states that he doesn't have such a gadget and deduces that Nobita must have been dreaming. The episode ends with Doraemon heading inside the house, while Nobita follows him and pleads him to give the gadget, promising that he'll return it after the match. Characters * Nobita Nobi * Doraemon * Shizuka Minamoto * Takeshi Gouda * Suneo Honekawa * Tamako Nobi Gadgets Used * Reality Video Machine Trivia * Because Suneo's father has relationship of a home video companies, so Suneo gets the Perman VHS eariler before it's released on public. Perman is created by Fujiko F. Fujio, the same creator of Doraemon. Gallery Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita